1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid discharge apparatuses and, more specifically, to liquid discharge apparatuses that include a plurality of needles, in which the plurality of needles are configured to penetrate or insert into sealing members of liquid cartridges.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet recording apparatus may include a plurality of rubber membranes that are formed in main tanks. The inkjet recording apparatus may further include an apparatus main body that includes a plurality of liquid supply needles. When the main tanks are attached to the apparatus main body, each of the liquid supply needles may penetrate a corresponding rubber membrane, and the liquid contained in the main tanks may be supplied to a recording head via the liquid supply needles. The liquid supply needles may be configured to easily penetrate the rubber membranes. The liquid supply needles of the inkjet recording device may differ in length. Therefore, each liquid supply needle may penetrate a rubber membrane at a different time. Accordingly, the greatest or maximum value of the load of liquid received by the plurality of liquid supply needles when the plurality of liquid supply needles penetrates the rubber membranes may be reduced.